1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a video processing apparatus and method, an intensity of light emitted from a backlight unit and, hence, brightness of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among video processing apparatuses, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has an LCD panel that does not emit light by itself, unlike a plasma display panel (PDP), and is adjusted in brightness by controlling the intensity of white light emitted from light emitting elements (such as a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), or the like) of a backlight.
In such a conventional LCD, methods of adjusting the brightness of the LCD panel by controlling the intensity of white light emitted from the LED or the OLED include adjusting the LCD panel by emitting light from the backlight according to brightness information inputted by a user and adjusting the LCD panel by emitting light from the backlight according to power inputted to the LCD. The method of adjusting the LCD panel according to the inputted power includes maintaining a maximum brightness of the LCD panel if the input power is AC power, and decreasing the brightness of the LCD panel in proportion to time during which there is no input from a user if the inputted power is DC power, such as battery power.
However, these conventional methods of adjusting the brightness of the LCD panel have a difficulty in displaying a video clearly since the brightness of the LCD panel is adjusted irrespective of an inputted video signal, and a disadvantage in that power consumption is great, compared to adjustment of brightness for each pixel of a video, since the brightness of the LCD panel is collectively adjusted.